warriors_revivedfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloverfang
: Beeflower is a pretty golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a plump belly. History In the Super Edition Arc Waspstar's Quest :Waspstar wanders the twolegplace, attempting to find his way to a forest. Instead, he finds a small group of rogues eating freshkill. Waspstar can see they are unsettled by his sudden appearance so he tells them about the dogs that were loose in the twolegplace. A grey cat thanks him and they begin to leave, but the ginger tabby she-cat stays behind to finish her meal. Waspstar asks her why she didn't follow the others. She says the others didn't even thank her for the freshkill she caught them so she would rather finish her meal in peace. Waspstar is put at ease by the humor in her voice and settles down to chat. :The she-cat introduces herself as Bellanie. She purrs amusedly when Waspstar introduces himself, saying his twolegs must've given him a strange name as well. Waspstar thinks his name isn't weird, before explaining that he's not a kittypet. He tells Bellanie he was looking for the forest and she points him in the right direction. She is cut off by Waspstar's grumbling stomach. With a laugh, the ginger she-cat nudges her half-eaten pigeon towards him. She says he can have the rest. Waspstar thanks her graciously and wolves down the freshkill. He begins to tells her about his clan. Bellanie seems interested in it, but skeptical. She kindly wishes him good luck with his clan and they part ways. :Later, Bellanie and her group is attacked by one of the loose dogs. She and one of the brown tabbies, later revealed to be Lark, were cornered. Waspstar ambushes the dogs at the right time, giving Bellanie and the other cat enough time to escape. Waspstar is injured but he manages to escape the dogs as well. He does not see Bellanie again until the main series. In the Main Series Book Two :Robinheart is on border patrol when she hears an awful wailing. The patrol races towards the noise to find a pregnant orange tabby cat and her two kits being harassed by rogues. Larkstripe recognizes this molly as an old friend and the patrol rushes to help her. After they chase the rogues away, the tabby molly moans about her third kit, who had been taken by the rogues. Unsettled by such news, the patrol decides to bring her and her kits back to SunClan's camp. :The she-cat introduces herself as Bellanie and her two kits as Glow and Lizard. Bellanie seems to recognize Waspstar. She asks him to make her kits apprentices so that they can learn to defend themselves while she is kitting. Waspstar agrees and allows them to stay with SunClan. Bellanie's and her kits are given their clan names. Her name is changed to Beeflower, in honor of her capabilities in hunting and fighting that Waspstar had seen in the twolegplace. :Beeflower moves to the nursery so that she can prepare to give birth to her next litter. Spottedflower moves into the nursery as well to take care of Beeflower and help her with her kits. They quickly become close friends. :After a quarter moon, Beeflower gives birth to her next litter. She is still unfamiliar with how clan life works so she asks Daisywhisker and Spottedflower to help her with naming her kits. Daisywhisker names the largest tom Tansykit, Spottedflower names the dark she-kit Mosquitokit, and Beeflower names the ginger tom Sandkit. Spottedflower helps her raise her kits. Book Three :Rogues invade SunClan's camp, resulting in Sandpaw's death, and Tansypaw being severely injured. Beeflower and Ravenheart have a falling-out and refuse to talk to each other afterwards. SunClan is in shambles after the battle. :Beeflower struggles to sit vigil after Sandpaw's death, worrying over her other son who is in the medicine cat's den. She's seen comforting Mosquitopaw and visiting Tansypaw several times. After Tansypaw is pronounced blind in one eye, Beeflower expresses her concern over whether he'll be able to continue a normal apprenticeship. Waspstar puts her at ease, saying he will be able to continue training just fine. Trivia * Her nontraditional name was Skylight. * She is in a polyamorous relationship with Daisywhisker and Spottedflower. * Beeflower is a trauma survivor. * Despite once being a kittypet, Beeflower used the naming style that rogues do to name her first litter of kits. Kin 'Mates: ' : Spottedflower (living) : Daisywhisker (living) 'Children: ' : Unnamed Cat (status unknown) : Lionpelt (living) : Tansyclaw (living) : Sandpaw (deceased) : Lizardtail (deceased) : Mosquitofur (living) 'Grandchildren: ' : Batkit (living) : Firekit (living) : Sedgekit (living) Category:Characters Category:Major Character Category:SunClan Cat Category:Elders Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Females